Cupid's Arrow
by AngelWarriors
Summary: He never thought cupid's arrow could hurt so much, until he got shot with one during the war. NxS


Title: Cupid's Arrow  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: InGameish  
Author Notes: Thanks Alex for Betaing. Happy Valentines day everyone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII

Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?  
Love hurts...  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive.  
Love sings,  
When it transcends the bad things.  
Have a heart and try me,  
'cause without love I won't survive.

Love Hurts - Incubus

Noctis had never really been one to believe in mythological creatures, especially the ones that generally dealt with holidays, like Cupid.

The idea of falling love by being struck by Cupid's arrow was just simply lame.

Noctis knew that it was the fourteenth of February, and hadn't imagined that it would be quite this painful. The arrow currently in him felt more like an arrow fired by an archer from an enemy country than anything else.

Noctis figured that if there was such a deity as Cupid who fired magical arrows that caused you to fall in love, that they wouldn't be nearly as painful as this.

Of course he certainty wasn't stupid enough to believe that it was Cupid's arrow that he got shot with, especially considering the fact that he was in the middle of a war with Tenebrae.

However, Noctis was a bit surprised that they were using arrows, considering that most of the soldiers he had faced used either guns or swords; which were much more lethal than a mere arrow, unless the arrow was dipped in poison or hit a vital area on the body.

Noctis supposed that it was fortunate for him that arrow only hit his right collarbone, although it still hurt like hell. It certainly didn't help that he got separated from his friends.

Noctis blinked, and saw a familiar figure.

Her golden locks hung effortlessly over her shoulders. Noctis could see that she was elegantly dressed in a red, silk shirt, with a pair of white pants and a silver belt over her slender hips that reminded him of jewelry for some reason. He couldn't help but think of the February holiday that was probably celebrated in Tenebrae as well.

It was Stella Nox Flurent.

She was the woman he had thought about since they had first met one year ago in front of the painting of Etro, and he realized that she was like him. They had met again several times during the war, always fighting each other but never killing each other, and Noctis had to admit he was certainty drawn to her.

Noctis could see the confusion across her face as she moved closer to him.

"Noct?" she said.

"Hello Stella," he replied, somewhat painfully. Noctis watched her as Stella leaned down next to him, moving to take the arrow from his body.

He slightly hissed in pain as Stella let the arrow fall beside his body before she softly asked, "So who shot you with an arrow?"

"Hmm didn't see him," Noctis replied, feeling her white magic remove the pain that the arrow had caused.

"Ever thought it could be cupid?" Stella replied, and Noctis could hear the slight teasing tone in her voice. "I mean none of my soldiers use arrows."

"Who knew cupids arrows can be so painful then," Noctis replied, and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Well, love can be painful," she answered, not moving from her knelt-down position, despite the fact that Noctis' wound had healed.

"Perhaps, but it could also be a blessing as well," Noctis countered.

"Depends if the person loves you or not," Stella quickly replied, "among other circumstances."

"Other circumstances like what?" he asked, although he knew what her answer was going to be.

"If you can actually be with the one that you love," she answered a bit sadly.  
Noctis slightly cocked his head to the side as he studied the woman before him, the same woman that he had faced several times in  
the past. "Speaking from personal experience?"

"Perhaps, but I don't know what he feels for me," she coyly replied. "And even if he did feel the same way, our countries are still currently at war with each other."

Noctis' eyes slightly widened at her loose implication, and he half-wondered if Stella was referring to _him._ For some reason they had formed a kind of bond with each other.

Killing Stella himself is something that Noctis knew he would never be able to do, and he knew that she felt the same way, despite the fact they had faced each other several times during the war. And while they occasionally injured each other, their wounds were never fatal, and could always be cured with a simple healing spell.

When Stella and Noctis weren't fighting they would talk to each other -- about the light they both saw, and their near-death experience.

However, they generally tried to keep those conversations to themselves, and most of those conversations took place late at night when most people would be alseep in their beds.

"Is it somebody I know?" Noctis asked, staring into Stella's light, cerulean eyes as he leaned back against the wall.

"Perhaps," Stella replied. Before Noctis could utter another question, Stella moved in to kiss him, pressing her lips against his in a soft, chaste kiss. He could faintly taste what type of lip gloss she used.  
_  
That certainly answered my question,_ Noctis thought to himself. He cupped her face with his hands as he deepened the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked, remembering what Stella had said earlier about not being entirely sure how the person she loved felt about her.

Stella's lips curled into a soft, sad smile before rocking on the back of her feet and standing up. "Take care of yourself Noct."

Noctis watched as Stella walked away, her words about love ringing through his head......and perhaps she was right.

Love hurts.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
